


Hospital

by ProfessionalCatFan (idemandahug)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Angst, Drabble, Illness, Implied Relationship, M/M, komaeda being komaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idemandahug/pseuds/ProfessionalCatFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamukura goes to visit Komaeda in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the fanfics from my Fanfiction.net account, at least for a little while. This drabble was also a tumblr prompt meme request, the sentence prompt being: “Don’t you ever do that again!” with the pairing Kamukoma.
> 
> I kind of like how this one turned out, but I'm a little worried. Komaeda's complicated enough on his own, but before this drabble I'd never attempted writing Kamukura before, and he's especially difficult since he's had barely any screentime. And since I'm incapable of writing anything but fluff, angst or angsty fluff, I feel like any negative characteristics Komaeda and Kamukura have will have been toned down. Maybe that can be excused since this is a non-despair AU, but I hope I haven't made them really out of character... 
> 
> Well, anyway, thank you for reading. ^_^

Kamukura didn't like hospitals. The walls were too bright and clean, and the smell of antiseptic and disease hung in the air. But it seemed he didn't have much choice, and it was with an irritated sigh that he made his way down the corridor, footsteps echoing against the smooth floor.

All he could hear was the sound of coughing and groaning and chatter. These noises seemed to follow him; they only really stopped when he entered the elevator and the doors slid shut. Alone, he listened to the hum of the elevator, leaning the back of his head against the wall.

This feeling of unease was ridiculous, and it annoyed Kamukura. He had visited this hospital many times with Komaeda. He already knew this place held no danger. So why did he feel a heavy weight on his chest?

The elevator shuddered to a stop and the doors opened. Kamukura shook these thoughts from his head, stepping out and into yet another too clean corridor.

He found the room he was looking for after passing door after door. He pushed it open without knocking. The curtains were pulled back, but with the cloudy sky outside the room still seemed dim. His eyes fell on the bed, where Komaeda was sleeping.

Komaeda seemed skinnier than the last time Kamukura saw him. His placid skin was dotted with beads of sweat, and his pale hair was matted against the pillow. But despite the state Komaeda was in, Kamukura felt the weight on his chest lift slightly at the sight of him breathing.

Kamukura went to the bed. Komaeda stirred, his eyes fluttering open and focusing on the sight of Kamukura staring down at him. He smiled.

"Kamukura-kun... You came to visit me?"

What a pointless question. Why would Kamukura be at the hospital, standing in Komaeda's room, if he wasn't there to visit him? Rather than answer him, Kamukura turned away and grabbed one of the chairs stacked against the wall to sit down by the bed.

"You didn't have to, you know." Komaeda gave a tired laugh. Besides turning his head to see Kamukura better he had barely moved since waking up. "But I'm happy. Thank you, Kamukura-kun."

"...When will you be discharged?" Kamukura asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know yet." Komaeda sounded as cheerful as ever, and in a way it irritated Kamukura. He didn't seem worried at all. "I think they're worried about my condition, so it might take a little longer this time."

Komaeda reached out and grasped Kamukura's hand. He smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry. This must be really annoying for you."

Kamukura simply watched him. He didn't know what to say. The heavy feeling in his chest had returned, and it seemed to stop him from speaking. It was an odd emotion, something he couldn't identify.

This feeling had started when Komaeda collapsed. It had been unexpected. While Komaeda's visits to the hospital had become more frequent, it was the first time he had been rushed away in an ambulance. Kamukura had watched the ambulance leave from the window, alone, and waited for news on whether or not Komaeda had died.

As he stared at Komaeda's frail body, it almost felt as though if he let go of his hand Komaeda would really die. Kamukura squeezed his hand even tighter.

And finally, Kamukura found what he wanted to say.

"Don't you ever do that again." Kamukura was surprised to hear his own voice shake. He looked down at their intertwined hands, away from Komaeda's eyes.

"Oh? Were you worried about me, Kamukura-kun?" Komaeda laughed softly. "Just kidding. There's no reason for you to be worried about someone like me."

Kamukura didn't respond. Despite Komaeda's self-deprecation, Kamukura knew he was right. He was worried, worried that Komaeda would die and that he would be alone.

He felt a hand on his head. Komaeda was running his free hand through his hair. Kamukura looked up to see Komaeda's apologetic smile.

"I'm really sorry, Kamukura-kun."

"Don't apologise," Kamukura said, giving his hand one last squeeze. "Just come back."


End file.
